


The Activity Club Meets Dimitri

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Activity Club figures out that Dimitri is a spectral</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Activity Club Meets Dimitri

When Isabel smiles at him after the hitball game, Dimitri knows he’s screwed.  
He’s been watching the Activity Club for months because by now, he’s figured out he’s like them. What was it they call themselves? Spectrals.   
So he’s a spectral. He sees ghosts and spirits. He has powers. Everything should be great, but it isn’t.   
He hasn’t told the club members about his status yet, and he’s not sure he wants to. Everything they stand for, the control they place on the spirits around them, the unnecessary ‘heroism’, the arrogance, drives him insane. Oh, and that incident when he became a spectral? They don’t need to know that was him.   
But he basically outed himself at the hitball game, and now there’s no going back. At least Isabel seems too preoccupied with the situation at hand. As soon as class lets out, she’s going after Jeff and the spirit possessing him, where she’ll hopefully forget about him. Ed is too preoccupied about Isabel to worry about him, and Max is getting medical attention. That only leaves Mr. Spender and Isaac to figure out his secret. Not that Isabel isn’t going to tell both of them as soon as she finds them.  
He guesses it doesn’t matter, in the end. He just has to say no to their invitation to join the club. Of course, if Suzy figures out he got the offer in the first place, she’ll turn her back on him for good.   
The bell rings to signal the end of class, and Isabel bolts towards the club room with Ed right behind her. Just his luck, Dimitri is going in the same direction. He heads towards Mr. Starchman’s room and drops his backpack by his desk when he sees the spirit that possessed Jeff (he thinks he heard the name Hijack somewhere) ducking around the corner with no one from the Activity Club in sight. He sighs, knowing what he has to do.  
“Mr. Starchman, may I go to the bathroom?” he asks quickly.   
“Using ‘may’ instead of ‘can’ correctly on the first try? You get a star!” Mr. Starchman yells, slapping a Starchman star onto Dimitri’s chest. “And yes, you may go!”  
Worth it for the star, Dimitri thinks as he leaves.   
Right now, Dimitri has the upper hand. Hijack is not aware that it’s being chased, so by walking nonchalantly towards the bathroom, Dimitri can sneak up on the spirit. He’s almost within a safe distance to shoot a spec shot at Hijack, when he hears someone call out:  
“Dimitri! Watch out!”   
Isabel comes flying from behind him, aiming her spec shot. While Hijack scurries out of Izzy’s range, it flies into Dimitri’s. Dimitri fires a spec shot perfectly at it, causing it to rupture into ectoplasm while leaving behind a shell of its former self. When he gets the gunk out of his eyes, he sees Isabel finishing off the rest of Hijack while the rest of the club’s members are trying to get ectoplasm out of their clothes.   
“You know, ectoplasm has semi-corrosive properties,” Mr. Spender informs the club.   
“Really? I had no idea,” Isaac says as his shirt starts to smoke.   
“You all should head to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Mission accomplished from here. Good shot, Isabel.”  
“Dimitri got it the first time, Mr. Spender,” Isabel says, grinning at Dimitri and heading into the girls’ bathroom.   
“Dimitri-?”  
Mr. Spender looks around and realizes that Dimitri too is affected by the ectoplasm. He grins.   
“Dimitri! What a wonderful addition to the team you’ll be!” he says.   
“So you DID save us during the hitball game,” Max says, grimacing as the doctopus tries to escape from his arm.   
“Yeah, sure,” Dimitri says. He’s trying to scooch away from the group towards the bathroom. “You know, I really should be going…”  
“Right,” Mr. Spender says seriously. “Everybody, wash up. There are extra clothes in the club room for situations like this in case your clothes get too badly singed. We’ll have a meeting after school. Dimitri, the club room is 313, so we can answer all of your questions after school.”  
“Yeah, that’s cool, but, I mean, I’ve pretty much got everything figured out, so I don’t really need the extra help. Cool, thanks.” He ducks into the boys’ bathroom.  
Mr. Spender is more than a little confused at this blatant refusal of his help.   
“He’s probably just in shock,” he says to the three boys left next to him. “See if you can convince him to join us.”  
“In the bathroom?” Max asks. “That’s just weird.”  
“Well, convince him during another time, then. We can help him, even if he doesn’t know it yet!”  
Isaac and Max exchange glances as they and Ed leave to go wash the goo out of their clothes. All four boys are silent as they clean themselves off, and Dimitri rushes back to class before they can confront him. He doesn’t show up at that club meeting or any other club meeting, which begins to spark the discord between him and the club for years to come


End file.
